Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Compressors and turbines typically include alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies. The rotating wheel assemblies include disks carrying blades around their outer edges. When the rotating wheel assemblies turn, tips of the blades move along blade tracks included in static shrouds that are arranged around the rotating wheel assemblies. Such static shrouds may be coupled to an engine case that surrounds the compressor, the combustor, and the turbine.
Some shrouds positioned in the turbine may be exposed to high temperatures and high pressures from products of the combustion reaction in the combustor. Such shrouds sometimes include components made from materials having allowable temperatures that may constrain exposure of the components to the high temperature and high pressure combustion products. To maintain the temperatures of those components below their allowable temperatures, cooling of those components may be desirable. Cooling those components while reducing the impact that such cooling has on engine performance remains an area of interest.